Harry Potter and the First Guardians
by SilentRage13
Summary: Basically this is the new life of Harry, right after the final battle with Voldy. He secretely becomes an auror, and separates himself from everyone, in order to protect them. But Ginny won't allow that. Harry x Ginny, Ron x Hermione, Neville x Luna


Prologue

It has been 6 months since the Great Battle of Hogwarts, where the long awaited defeat of the Lord Voldemort came to be. The Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the great Harry Potter that challenged the most powerful wizard that possessed the legendary wand, and was successful. Many legends and stories came to life about the spectacular duel of the two brilliant wizards, rumors involving non-existent spells and the darkest of forbidden magic. But only few knew the truth that happened on that devastating dawn.

Many wizards, young and old alike, lost their lives that night. After the battle they were all properly buried by their respective families. Many tears were shed, much blood was spilled. Hatred boiled in many, desiring revenge for their children. Death Eaters were on the run, they were being hunted wherever they went, many were caught, but just as many remain free, designing their new plans, desperate in search of a new leader. Rumors say that they did find one, and that a new assault is being planned, though it is uncertain where exactly the blow will be dealt…

Chapter 1

It was 3:00 in the morning. Harry was lying down on his bed, next to Ron's. He was wide awake, staring at the sealing. He was thinking about yesterday's conversation with Kingsley, the new minister of magic.

_"Sir, I would like to become an auror." Harry stood in Kingsley's office, looking at the tired face of its new owner. The room was neat and clean, the whole mood was that of a royal palace: huge brown leather armchairs stood near the cozy fireplace that was to the left of the door. The mahogany desk appeared to be of finest material, probably specially designed for the new room, it fit the scene perfectly. Aside from that, there were several beautiful, probably Indian carpets that were hanged on the walls. The only light in the room was coming from a small candle, which despite its miniature size, glowed with equal power of a middle-sized torch._

_Kingsley sat there, looking at Harry with a suspicious, yet pitiful look. He massaged his temples for a while, then looked into those bright green eyes yet again, and said:_

"_You do realize, that you haven't finished your education yet?" He was hoping to discourage Harry, though he knew that there was little point in doing that. Harry gave a short nod and replied_

"_Of course, I plan to study in secret while doing my auror duties."_

"_In secret, you say? And why is that?" Kingsley raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. Harry bit his lip: he wasn't planning on revealing everything to Kingsley right away, but it seems that he will have to. He looked at the chair in front of the table, and asked with a tired, yet polite tone:_

"_May I take a seat?"_

"_Of course, go ahead. Would you like something to drink? Butterbeer, or perhaps something stronger?" Kingsley smirked._

"_I could do with some firewhisky…" Harry looked away with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. Kingsley definitely noticed, but decided not to point that out. He summoned two glasses and filled them from a little red bottle. After Harry took a sip of the drink, he felt the warm sensation feel his body, and he felt a little more eager to speak now. He took a deep breath, and said:_

" _I don't want anyone to know that I am working as an Auror" he said with a steel expression on his face. Kingsley looked at Harry with pity_

"_I thought you might say that…" Harry got a little angry_

"_Why are you pitying me?"_

"_It is sad that such a pure soul has to carry out all the dirty and tainted work… And on your own will too…" Kingsley quietly said. Harry didn't know what to say, he didn't expect this kind of a reply. Meanwhile, Kingsley continued "And then again, why do this now? Why not go on a Death Eater Hunt a year later? The new school year starts in a month, as you well know. Aw, and belated happy birthday, It was yesterday if I am not mistaken?"_

"_Yes, thank you." Harry murmured. "It's just that… I know they are planning something, I can feel it." "Feel it? My boy perhpap, you already possess a skill that only top-notch aurors possess-Death Sight. It is an ability to sense danger, harm, in a way that sorcerer's do. You had Divination lessons, didn't you?" "Yes, but I wasn't really good at it. I usually made up stuff, just to have something to pass." Kingsley gave out a quiet laugh, and then said with a soft smile "Didn't we all? Divination is just the theory. You cannot teach someone to See, however, If a person **does** have Sight, it will show itself at a certain point in one's life, in a particular way. Yours – he pointed at Harry – is the Death Sight." Harry was looked skeptic_

"_It's just a feeling, isn't it?" _

"_Aw, you never know… Let's get back to the topic. Say, if I will allow you to be an Auror, what will you do with your friends? I highly doubt that they will simply let you go."_

"_I know, I already have a plan for that…" Harry looked a little depressed upon saying those words. Kingsley, however, pressed on_

"_And what is it exactly?"_

"_I am going to destroy all the bounds between us." Kingsley's eyes widened in shock_

"_What?.." he muttered, not really believing his ears._

"_I am going to make them hate me, so that they'll never follow me, or ask for my whereabouts. Please do not try to change my mind – he raised his hand as Kingsley was about to speak – I have decided, and nothing will shatter my resolve. I am not getting my friends in danger, ever again. And it is already a fact that they will not listen to my objections if I shall tell them my plans, which is why, I would rather have them hating me than risking their lives. Voldemort is dead, nothing directly threats them, and this is nothing but my own desire to protect everyone. And what good will it be if they died while helping me? I don't want that, I won't have that._

_Let me be a silent guardian of theirs." Harry finished his little speech, and drank the remaining firewhisky in his glass. There was a minute of silence. Kingsley was digesting the information, and obviously he was battling within himself, whether to make Harry an Auror, or not. At last he took a deep breath, and said:_

"_Very well, Harry. I shall make you an Auror. But tell me this, what if your friends start to wonder, where did you suddenly go? Wouldn't that trigger their interest?"_

"_I have already thought of that. I shall speak to Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of the Beauxbatons academy, to place my name in the list of students. That way, even if they do suspect something, the only thing they can ask from Beauxbatons is the list of students, any further information is not passed to other schools." Kingsley nodded in approval. _

"_A fine plan indeed." _

"_And there is another thing I would like to ask. Who is permitted to see the list of Aurors?"_

_Kingsley thought for a second, and then answered "Only the minister."_

"_And the other Aurors?" Harry didn't quite believe the statement._

"_Only if there is need, they will be called upon to meet. Your state of Auror will be completely confidential. Every Auror chooses whether to be known public, like Moody, bless his soul, or to remain unknown to the world. Of course that is hard to keep, for several reasons. Some can't help it but to boast, some are just so good that they are quickly known among the dark crowd. Of course, there are several means of concealing one's identity: changing of appearance, masks and so on." Harry thought for a few minutes, processing and calculating something in his head. Then at last he got up and stretched his hand towards Kingsley with a small smile _

"_Thank you, this means a lot to me, you are one of the few people that I can trust, and probably the only one in the nearest future." Kingsley let out a sad smile and shook Harry's cold hand. "My pleasure, Mr Harry James Potter" he winked, and Harry smiled back. _

Harry exhaled and got up from his bed. He looked outside. The moon was shining brightly, not a single cloud covered the sky full of beautiful stars. There was distant hooting, and Harry couldn't help it but think of Hedwig. He let out a small sight and quietly walked out of the room. He crawled downstairs, towards the exit. Near it, there was his Firebolt, shining under the white glow of the moon. Naturally, it was returned to him since Umbridge was gone, and Snape as well. Harry was going to dwell on Severus again, but instead he just grabbed his broom and walked out of the house that he now called home.

The air was cool, and Harry started to rapidly breathe, filling his lungs with the fresh air he loved so much. He mounted his broom and kicked off, towards the moon, away from all the earthly problems. He was flying fast, doing flips now and then, quietly laughing. This was his sky. He loved everything about flying, the whistling wind in his ears, the feeling of air rushing through his body, the speed, the danger, the swiftness and gentleness at the same time. This was crazy, and he loved it. He then steadied his broom and slowed down a little, flying high over the field. His thoughts went back to everyone below, every person that was dear to him was in that little house, quietly sleeping, having sweet dreams. Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He would give anything for those three. Of course there were many more people that he loved and appreciated from the bottom of his heart, but no one in the world could ever replace those three.

Ginny… They had so much time now, he literally spent every possible moment with her, treasuring every second they had together. Her beautiful red hair, her stunning brown eyes, and her lips… Just the thought of her moist lips made his body tremble with pleasure. He gulped, wiped his forehead with the back of his hands and flew on. He just remembered something, something so great that it was weird that it got out of his head even for a moment. His birthday present. He closed his eyes, and a sweet memory engulfed him

_The long day finally came to an end, and he still hasn't got anything from Ginny. Did she, perhaps, forget about his birthday? That would be weird, since she never forgets anything, but who knows?.. He wished everyone goodnight, and went upstairs. In his room, he found, to his astonishment, Ginny, holding his Firebolt. She was grinning mischievously, with a somewhat lustful look on her face. She was wearing her most beautiful violet dress, the one that Harry loved so much, and she knew it. She curled her hair in the prettiest way possible. "Probably Hermione's work…" Harry thought. He stepped forward in an attempt to embrace and kiss her, but she gently put her index finger on his lips and whispered in a seductive, sweet voice that only she could make:_

"_Not yet" she chuckled at his puppy-like expression, but did not give in. "Get on" she commanded, as she herself mount the broom. **H****is** broom. It was kind of awkward to get behind her, he never really rode on a broomstick **that** way, it was unusual for him. As he embraced her from behind he heard her voice_

"_You know, you never let me ride on your Firebolt" _

_Harry thought for a moment, and then replied "You never asked, did you?"_

"_That is **such** a cheap answer! Aw well, you're gonna pay for that. **Now**" She said that as she kicked off the floor and zoomed into the open window, and a moment later they were already far from the burrow and everyone else. Harry's head was going dizzy from the sweet perfume aroma coming from the beautiful girl in front of him. He loved her, deeper than anybody else in his entire life, and he was sure that he wouldn't, he couldn't possibly love anyone else. Ever. And suddenly, desired flooded his mind, hormones started pumping blood down __there. __He was fully aware of the bad position he was in: usually she was behind and wouldn't notice these occasional "bursts", but now the situation was getting dangerous as she was right in front of him. And just when he thought that he would be killed in a second, Ginny said_

"_Finally…" Harry was perplexed for a moment, did she refer to what he thought she did? But then he felt the broom going down, landing, and understood that she was talking about the place that they were now standing in. He looked around and noticed a large tree house on a wide willow. He chuckled, for it closely resembled the famous Womping Willow that nearly killed him a couple of times. Ginny smiled as well, and then she grabbed his wrist and led him to the tree house. There were little wooden bricks, intended to be used as a ladder. Ginny skillfully climbed up, and Harry caught a glimpse of her black panties. Red faced, he followed her upstairs to find that the tree house was much, much more spacious inside that it appeared to be. There were several rooms, but no doors between them. Harry caught a glimpse of a kitchen, a living room, and a something that appeared to be the bedroom, with a wide bed for two. He swallowed, and said with a trembling voice_

"_W-wow, d-did you make this all by yourself? It looks amazing!" He was looking around with his mouth slightly open. Everything was looking so soft, cozy, homelike. And he could feel Ginny's touch everywhere, the whole house was just so… Ginny-like. And at last, Ginny spoke_

"_It's awesome to be 17!(Let's pretend that her birthday is in June) Magic outside school really does make a difference. I made this for us, you know. I really can't take all the happy smiles we are getting every time we are snogging, so now we have a private house to do whatever we want to." She emphasized the word "whatever", and Harry gulped once again. _

"_You know, I've been practicing casting spells without saying the incantations." Ginny said as she smiled with a gently, loving smile. She looked into those beautiful green eyes of his, feeling the way she was drowning in them. His messy hair was so sexy she could scream, his strong arms and abs were visible through his shirt, and she couldn't hold back the thought "That Horcrux hunt definitely did a good one on him" She blinked a couple of times to get her head steady, and then said out loud "Let's dance" as she cast the spell inside her head, and a gentle waltz started playing out of nowhere. Harry walked up to her, placed his right hand on her waist and his left was holding her right hand, their fingers locked._

_Author's note:_

So here's another fanfic from me, this time it's about one of the best books I have ever read, Harry Potter. It's just brilliant, and it's kind of sad that Rowling ended everything, but nevertheless it was absolutely incredible. Let me know what do you think about this, and whether or not should I continue the story.

P.S. For those that are reading my IchiRuki fanfic, I'm terribly sorry for not posting for so freaking long, but last year of highschool is not something even remotely funny. I'm having extra classes almost every freaking day, and on those that I am supposed to be free, I'm still studying _ Anyway, Christmas break is coming soon, and I'll be sure to post as much as I can during that time ^^


End file.
